Dans le miroir
by Wiktorila
Summary: Et si le pire ennemi de Harry n'était pas Voldemort mais quelqu'un de beaucoup plus proche de lui-même...


**Disclamer** : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit toute droite sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Rating** : K+

**Petit mot de moi** : Voilà une petite OS. Les mots me sont venus comme ça…donc, comment vous dire, cette OS est assez spéciale. C'est un peu comme un rêve: bizarre et pas forcément très compréhensible. Mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Wiktorila.

**Dans le miroir…**

Dans le miroir se reflétait…une image…

Trop sage.

_Trop sage pour être vraie._

Mais ce n'était plus pareil.

À partir de maintenant, rien ne serait plus pareil.

Potter est trop sage pour être vrai…

Oui mais plus maintenant, car _Tu_ étais là.

Là.

Face à Moi.

Moi.

Et _Tu_ le savais avant même que nos yeux ne se croisent.

Et cette odeur.

Je connaissais cette odeur entêtante.

C'était celle de… de l'urine.

Non ! Enfin si bien sûr, cet endroit empestait l'urine, le sang et la crasse à vous en donner la nausée. Mais moi, ce n'était pas ça que je sentais.

Ce n'était pas ce mélange d'odeurs toutes plus écœurantes les unes que les autres qui m'obsédait. D'ailleurs je le sentais à peine.

Ce que moi je sentais, c'était l'odeur de la peur.

Elle était tellement forte. Si épaisse qu'elle en devenait suffocante. Elle était si palpable que je m'étonnais que _Toi_, tu ne la sentes pas, que tu ne la sentes jamais. Mais c'était normal. Cette odeur insupportable émanait de Moi. C'était Moi qui en cet instant suintait la peur par tous les pores de ma triste peau. J'étais paralysé. Je me liquéfiais sur place. Je ne sentais rien d'autre que cette odeur.

Mon odeur.

_Peur !_

_Tu as peur !_

_Peur !_

_Peur !_

_Peur !_

_Potter a peur. Mais Potter ne peux pas avoir peur. Potter n'a pas le droit d'avoir peur. Potter est le Survivant. Potter est le dernier espoir. Potter est l'ultime arme du Bien._

Peur…

Oui mais j'avais peur…

Autour de moi il n'y avait plus rien. Je ne ressentais plus rien, il n'y avait que cette odeur de peur et cette voix qui crachait, qui sifflait ces mots dans ma tête. Cette odeur et cette voix qui crachait, qui sifflait...Cette odeur et cette…voix…Ta voix… ou peut être la mienne…

_Tuer ou mourir !_

_Voici ton avenir et tu ne peux choisir._

_Tu vis mais tu n'es pas maître de ton existence. Tu es un pantin. Un triste pantin. Juste un pantin. Potter est un pantin !_

Voilà ! Voilà ce que cette voix toujours plus sifflante ne cessait de me répéter. Elle m'assenait ses paroles comme des coups. Des dizaines, des centaines de coups…des coups qui ne parvenaient pourtant pas à me faire mourir.

Tuer ou mourir…

Et j'avais aussi peur des deux.

Tuer ou mourir.

C'était tout ce qui me restait. La Mort, cette voix et cette foutue peur. Et ces trois mots suffisaient à résumer ma vie.

Ma vie…

Quel mot cruel à mes oreilles. Moi qui en fin de compte n'avais fais que subir, que survivre.

Alors oui j'avais peur.

Peur !

Encore et toujours.

Mais il fallait bien que je me l'avoue j'avais toujours eu peur. Harry Potter-Celui-Qui-Avait Survécu avait toujours eu peur depuis le moment où cette lettre de Poudlard était arrivée. Cette toute première lettre. C'était là qu'avait commencé mon cauchemar…

_TUER OU MOURIR !_

…et ce cauchemar devait prendre fin maintenant. Mais comment ? Comment cesserait-il ce cauchemar. Par ma mort ou la sienne ?

_TUER OU MOURIR, POTTER ! DECIDE TOI !_

Par la mienne… si seulement. Ma mort me délivrerait de tout ça. Je serais enfin en paix.

O_ui mais tu es un héros, Harry. Tu es leur héros, tu ne peux pas les abandonner. Ils comptent sur toi. C'est toi qui dois les sauver des Ténèbres. C'est de toi que dois venir la Lumière. Alors sauve-les… et tu pourras mourir…après._

STOP !

Maintenant, ironique, _Tu_ me susurres ces paroles jamais prononcées que je ne connais pourtant que trop bien. **Il** ne les a jamais dite, mais pourtant **Il** les pensait si fort qu'elles résonnent encore dans mon crâne vide. Et je revois son visage de vieillard, et j'entends sa voix, son sourire écœurant… **Lui** aussi m'a pourri l'existence avec ses gentilles attentions. **Dumbledore** ne vaut pas mieux que _Toi_, ni que _**l'Autre**_.

Pour eux, pour ces « gentils » sorciers, pour mes « amis » je ne suis que ça ! Une arme humaine ! Je ne suis que ça…

Je dois les sauver d'abord et me sauver moi après.

C'est ce que tout le monde attend. C'est ce que tout le monde veut de moi…

Alors si je meurs avant de les délivrer ils vont tous mourir…

Ils vont tous souffrir.

_Oui et alors ! Au moins ils sauront ce que tu as enduré pour eux. Ils te maudiront certainement si tu te laisses mourir…oui mais ils sauront…_

Mais comment pourraient-ils savoir ce que j'endure, ce que j'ai enduré…

_MEURS, POTTER, MEURS !_

_La mort est douce et salvatrice. Tu seras enfin libre. Alors laisse toi aller. Meurs…meurs…_

Je leur ai sacrifié ma vie…

Mais l'on ne change pas, pas comme ça…

Pas à cause d'une odeur, pas à cause d'une voix, pas à cause d'une nausée…

On ne change pas…pas comme ça…

Alors meurs _Toi_, pour qu'ils soient saufs…et pour que Moi je puisse partir en paix…

Meurs, _Toi_ qui me torture depuis le berceau…

Serpent.

Sang.

Meurtre.

Cicatrice.

La prophétie. La prophétie qui voulait que l'un de nous ne puisse vivre tant que l'autre survit…

Ils ont toujours cru qu'elle me liait avec _**l'Autre**_…mais elle nous liait en fait _Toi_ et Moi.

Tu ne peux vivre tant que Je survis. Je ne peux vivre tant que _Tu_ survis…

ALORS MEURS POUR QUE JE PUISSE ENFIN MOURIR AUSSI !

…eh bien nous mourrons tout les deux. Après tout nous n'avons jamais vraiment vécu avant…Ni _Toi_ ni Moi…puisque nous ne faisons en fin de compte qu'un…Moi Harry, et _Toi Harry_…

Ce n'est pas _**l'Autre**_, _**Voldemort**_, mon pire ennemi, c'est _Toi_, c'est Moi, c'est Nous puisque nous ne sommes qu'un.

Je suis mon pire ennemi.

Mon pire ennemi c'est moi, enfin mon autre moi qui n'est autre que _Toi_, celui qui m'étouffe un peu plus chaque jour…

Alors vas-y tue-moi, débarrasse-toi de moi mais tu mourras aussi, puisque, tu l'as dis, nous ne faisons qu'un…

C'est ce que je veux… mourir. Pour t'effacer _Toi_ du miroir et Moi de la vie. Pour ne plus nous voir. Pour ne plus te voir, _Toi_ le fond noir de mon âme.

Adieux… dans cet immonde cachot, devant ce miroir ébréché, je te dis adieu, Harry Potter… adieu moi-même…

AVADA KEDAVRA !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà. Alors ?

Comme vous l'avez j'espère compris, ce sont en fait les deux facettes de Harry qui s'affrontent, le «bon côté» et le «mauvais côté» de lui-même, c'est très manichéen mais à mieux y regarder toute l'histoire de notre sorcier préféré est assez manichéenne, le bien et le mal, l'amour et la haine, la solidarité et le pouvoir,…

Les différentes écritures correspondent également à différentes personnes:

- Harry « le gentil »

- _Harry_ « le mauvais »

- **Dumbledore**

- _**Voldemort**_

J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

Je vous dis à bientôt et bisous.

W.


End file.
